RedHaired Raven: The Story
by SaikaUtonashi
Summary: A slight movement under the cover from the corner stretcher caused his glance to turn towards the monitor that rested right next to the stretcher. The heartbeat slightly increased as the label "Vanessa" slightly faded from the view, into the next signal "Awakening Phase". Catching his breath he turned instantly to face the stretcher again, as the eyes of his new daughter opened.
1. Chapter 1

_**Red-Haired Raven's life**_

_Chapter 1: Birth_

_(Scanning... )_

_*Beep*_

_"Command center, do you repeat command center? This is professor Mendoza reporting another volunteering member to scan through. Will be named Isotope-0444. Codename: Vanessa" _buzzzzzzz..."_Subject has been comatose since december, pulse rate: Good, Signals: good" _buzzzzz...

_(Lost transmission..)_

_"Oh well, we lost them..."_ Dr. Mendoza announced to his lab assistants who were trying to find another transmissional signal to send to the Headquarters in Northern Europe. He stood from his lab chair and walked over to the stretcher in the corner of the room, Where the lying teenager was. He decided to study her, wondering how she exactly was, She had no bad features. Her long-lashed eyes reached the top of her cheekbones, the arms were carefully placed to cover her chest, her legs carefully crossed to hide her feminine self. Her complexion was fair, yet a little different from the american creations, since her mother was a french actress.

Mendoza couldn't help but wonder exactly how the children felt when they opened their eyes, when they saw their surroundings for the first time after being injected with the cell. It piqued his curiosity, to the brink that he wished sometimes to create one out of tubes sometimes, instead of having volunteers. His glance reviewed every comatosed teenager that was there, some were even adults. It amazed him exactly how far he'd been from those lab-days where he just pondered on the idea of "Abnormal Beings", who were later known as Isotopes.

A slight movement under the cover from the corner stretcher caused his glance to turn towards the monitor that rested right next to the stretcher. The heartbeat slightly increased as the label "**Vanessa" **slightly faded from the view, into the next signal **"Awakening Phase". **Catching his breath he turned instantly to face the stretcher again, as the eyes of his new daughter opened.

I guess this is where i come in.

They call me Isotope-0444, the red-haired raven..Such a strange name for someone who doesn't even look like one. A female scientist kept referring me to Vanessa instead, saying that Red-haired raven sounded too aviary for a girl. Father was quite angry with her, but didn't discuss the name any further. They both cared for me in such a way, even a sixteeen year old like me couldn't comprehend all this care.. Father called me special, the lady called me extraordinary, I know i don't remember anything from my past, just this. Father says I've been "Coma-revived" I don't know what exactly that means, but i hope its good. The Female Scientist's name is Eliza, she was the one who kept on conducting test after test, trying to figure out what my ability was. But when she did find out, and reported the results to my father, only one word ran through my mind as he turned to face me.

Freak...

I didn't know how, but I could control other people emotions, manipulate them into believing what i said, making others feel comforted when they needed it. Almost like an actress, but one who actually never got paid for what she did. My mind was mine, yet I never loved who i truly was. This lab is my home, but where exactly was my home? Father said its secluded, that barely anyone knew where exactly we were stationed, but i would always ask, but he never gave me an answer.

I know i'm not the only one who was re-created here, there are other "subjects" coming in from time to time, some of these people ranged from fifteen to twenty-three years of age.. We are mostly ranging in the 400's. Only a few were successful; I was one of them, yet Father was sad. Three of them died once they came out of their dormant states. "_It was almost instant.."_ he said, which only brought chills to my spine. What if i was one of them? I would've never been able to survive this far...

I rested my hand against his shoulder then, and sent calming, relaxing aura wavelengths into his body. He went calm instantly and hugged my arm. _"In all, What wonderful creation you are, my love."_ He said slowly as he regained control of his breathing. I somehow wanted to believe him, but deep down I was still troubled. How could someone like me be special? These people could replace me with far more exquisite powers, he wouldn't need me.

Would he?

Maybe not, But we were in the middle of a war..He sent a few others to do a couple of operations, to fight off halogens. Helli0n's dead isotopes who came back from the dead...the despised mistakes of Helli0n. . At the time, I was about to head into my first mission. I was nervous, scared and even confused. What would someone like me be able to do out in the battlefield, but a few lessons from Isotope-0476 Codename: "Issac", aka. My friend. Taught me how to transfer my aura into the creation of a weapon, in this case Dual blades.

_" I hate feeling defenceless against them, so i developed a way to make these knifes." he explained._

**"But doesn't it have any bad side effects? I mean, a skill like this tends to have its negatives right?"** I questioned.

He raised his hand in attention, for his face seemed a little angered_. "This skill has no side-effects alright? Its just simply an illusion of your imagination..." _He finalized walking past me without another word, my facial expression must have been of shock, but I didn't feel that. I felt regret and guilt coming out of him. He was my friend, I knew his thoughts and emotions too well that even he didn't know. I ran after him, taking a long route he usually used in running throught the forest, until i felt my feet were just columns of Jelly. Following him into a clearing, I lost my balance and tripped...straight into a pit. So I did the one thing that came upon reaction.

I screamed..

My arms were flailing as I thought of death, and stupidity. But my instints reacted as the dual blades were forming, I slammed the blades into the dirt wall then, slowing down my descent. Sweat began to pour down my head, dirt dusted my hair into a brown sort of color. Gasping was what I could remember doing as I heard hysterical laughing above me. Raising my head a bit, I noticed Issac staring down at me surprised and admiring my instant reaction.

"_I see even the raven 'nessa could still manage, under great dire circumstances." He chuckled as he threw down some rope for me, I was almost crying with rage as I climbed, only being hoisted off the dirt with his help. _**"Issac! What the hell, you could've killed me back there!" **I shouted desperately. He only stared at me for a second before turning away and scratched his head.

"_Hey, you have to be alert, you can't just expect to wander around here not expecting danger." _He turned back and glared._ "Life's not going to be easy for Isotopes 'nessa, remember that. Our lives were messed up from the beginning, we act on instincts, not on mental reaction, get it? Don't go screaming at me or crying, simply because I wanted to protect you by testing you." _He growled then, turning his head to face the clearing as a strong flush of red burst from his cheeks. _"Besides if you fell and bled, I wouldn't let you die, i can revive others by creating blood, or keeping people's hearts alive by using my own blood, remember?" _He turned and smiled slightly, as he rubbed my scalp, messing up my hair a bit.

_"Mendoza taught us to keep each Isotope safe, even if that meant creating dangerous situations to do so, To protect and Unite..Remember that motto." _He said silently.

I knew he was right, I couldn't help but blush slightly at the touch, it was almost a brotherly gesture of compassion. I could feel that my cheeks were wet, and as embarassing as it was to cry, he only held me and let me punch his chest, as I sobbed and screamed "bastard" continuously until tiring out.

My first mission was tough, we had to eliminate one Halogen general named "Colbart" who was threatening on destroying the European-monarch headquarters, I was stationed near the base with Issac, he had his night-star blade and knives ready, My dual blades were enclosed under deep crimson "Sadistic" waves. I could still remember the firing and the screams echoing in my head.

I was shaking with fear, yet my body stayed relaxed, I absorbed the fear and the doubt from everyone around me, and sent out soothing, brave signals of victory, which seemed to boost my base's morale. They relied on me to help, to calm and to motivate. But when the wave of Halogens appeared ready to kill, I froze. I blacked out when I ran towards the first three that were charging towards me.

I heard screams

I heard commands,

I could feel my blades piercing the skin of the enemy as I kicked them away, straight into the other foe that awaited. I must've been covered in enemy blood, for my soul felt it needed to thrive on more blood, more satisfaction in the kill. When that happened, an isotope like me could've lost control, resulting in friendly fire. I could hear people dying all around me, yet i continued to kill every halogen that dared to get into my way. I couldn't figure out who was what anymore.

When the last halogen died, I relaxed, already waves of anguish, hate and relief flashed around me. Some of sadness as comrades died at each other's feet. It was numbing, it hurt. I tried covering my ears with my bloodied hands, realizing Issac was nowhere to be found. I turned my head trying to find him, but he wasn't near, so i picked myself off the ground and walked to where i thought I'd find him, I checked in his quarters, checked in the halls, checked in the kitchen, even checked behind the base. He wasn't there, _where was he?_

I checked the last place with fear. The clinic.

I ran inside as i fought my way past stretchers and nurses, people all around me were sending waves of agony, despair and hatred, i could even feel the touch of death as some died right before my eyes. It hurt to think here, but i had to find Issac. So i stumbled further in, until i found him... He was lying face up and screaming in pain, His right arm was battered, and he lost his leg, his abdomen supported a very deep gash you could almost see inside. I covered my mouth instantly, the tears fell suddenly, my heart was in pain. Just seeing him there took a deep toll on me, I ran to him and hugged his flailing body, I cried and screamed as i absorbed his pain, as I took in his agony, I could feel his body slowly regaining blood, but it wouldn't help him. _Irony was going to kill him._

I sent sad wavelengths to him, soothing and painful ones too, he grasped my back and squeezed hard, pressing my chest to his. I could barely breath as i felt the last of his pain erase from within him. He shut his eyes and whimpered quietly, his hold had become limp and weak. I backed away an inch and looked at him, He was breathing slowly and very quietly, I feared he died. But he opened his eyes and stared at me, a sad smile emerged from his lips. _"Sorry you have..to see m-me like this..." _He chuckled, wincing from the sudden pain it caused his lungs.

**"Please don't talk...please don't..."** I whimpered, holding his hand up and enclosing it on mine, he gave a soft squeeze, which sent the tears flowing once more. **"You'll get better, all you have to do is give yourself more blood remember?"** I whispered. But i could feel the blood flowing weakly into his hand, for he was growing pale. _"My power's weakening...I can't create all the blood i've already lost." _He said sadly, as he cupped my cheek. "**No, you'll get better! don't say you can't, you can!"** I sobbed as I kissed his hand. He only stared at me, pushing my face closer to his, as he slowly began to cry as well. "_Accept death Vanessa...It happens when you're an Isotope..."_ He said quietly.

**"But i don't want you to die on me brother!"** I said, desperately trying to make sure he kept looking at me, for he was looking close to dying. He only smiled and chuckled. _"Funny, here i thought i could've been...more..." _He finished as his lips almost touched mine, but his breath died down into nothing. I gasped in shock, but raised myself up and bowed my head down in grief.

My hand covered his eyes, bringing his eyelids down to sit in eternal sleep, The numbing pain of loss was new to me, it stung my heart so much it felt like a damn train wreck. I continued to hold his hand as i released it on his chest, placing it over his heart in respect. _Good-bye Issac, you were always the greatest._

_**ALERT, ALERT**_

_**SUSPICIOUS CHARACTERS HEADING TO ONE OF OUR SISTER BASES, ALL UNINJURED ISOTOPES ARE TO REPORT IMMEDIATELY FOR BRIEFING.**_

_"Please make it there in time, there really isn't much resistance between the halogens and the base, bring any other isotopes you can find along with you." _Dr. Mendoza explained to the screen. " Yes sir, we'll be there soon Sir!" The general exclaimed, shutting down the transmission as he headed to the main entrance, there were already a couple of isotopes there, one of them seemed very distant from the others. She just stared off into the clearing.

He gave her a quick examination with his eyes, but turned to signal to the others to follow him, they broke off into a sprint heading to the location.

They almost reached the location until a sudden shockwave caused everyone to fall to the ground, the general had been close, unfortunate enough to become unconsious. One of the isotopes grabbed him and shielded both of them in a barrier. "_We have to get to the base, quickly, find out who sent that attack!"_ He commanded, sending three of the isotopes scattering into the woods to find the culprit. The others formed a circle around the barrier, as another shockwave came and knocked the air out of the girl that was in front of him. She held her ground, but shook herself from the pain it sent through her. **"This seems like it could be the Halogen general, Ben-0432" **Vanessa said, turning her head to face the isotope inside the barrier. He stared at her for a second in shock and worry, not only was a halogen general nearby, but this girl looked like she was about to commit something stupid. "Understood, everyone be ready to fight if he gets close-" An isotope was flailing his arm to get his attention, he was carrying an unconsious girl with his other arm. He realized was one of the three he sent into the forest after the attack had commenced. _"Ben, Amanda has been knocked down, I couldn't find Marx," _He announced afraid with fear, before setting the girl down next to another isotope who bent over her and examined the scar on her head.

Suddenly, a medium-sized boulder appeared out of nowhere, falling on the isotopes as Vanessa and another noticed its presence, they both reacted instantly, The guy used his levitational skill and raised her high into the air. With a yell, Vanessa kicked the rock as hard as she could, sending it towards an unsuspected target that was emerging from the woods, Isotope Zack-0445 noticed her sudden expression of shock and turned his head towards the targeted character, when the Boulder smashed into the surprised halogen general. He laughed suddenly as he pointed and laughed, the others cleared to Ben that the target was "Unexpectedly terminated" Causing him to laugh hysterically. He brought down the shield and grabbed the unconsious general, carrying him on his back, Vanessa was still in the air as she came down, releasing her dual blades, she threw them down onto the ground, causing the blades to stick to the earth, Flipping forward into an 180, she stepped precisely on the hilt's of her weapons, suspending her fall, she jumped down into the secured ground.

Despite the fortunate event, when they arrived at the base they found nothing attacking it, this sent a couple of them confused. The general awoke then and got down from the helping isotope, to scan the outside of the base, before laying his hand on the detecting device, authorizing his entrance he waited until all the isotopes headed inside before he went in himself.

The lab seemed alright to him, but there was a huge mess in the center where the controls of the station were. He searched through the piles for any messages that could've been left behind by Mendoza, as the other isotopes looked around in the seperate rooms, even the re-revive room that created them, they were looking for a clue, Anything to conclude where their father had been.

Only one wasn't searching, Vanessa stayed behind the general the whole time the others dispersed into the other locations. Her eyes glowed deep red with unmistakable rage, as she suddenly covered the general's mouth, muffling any sound that emerged from him. Using her other hand she snapped his neck, then released him as he dropped dead. She heard footsteps next door, as the other isotopes headed further inside the lair. Smirking she created her dual blades and walked quietly into three rooms, wiping out four isotopes by detatching their heads clear from their bodies. She wiped the blood from her eyes, and her blades as she descended down the staircases into the basement of the floor, heading into a room where she heard three people talking. One of them was the isotope that helped her eliminate the halogen general, the others were two scientists that managed to stay behind.

Her eyes dialted, as she took three strides and slashed the surprised isotope, crossing her blades into an X, his top half slid off his body as the bottom half fell down. The action caused the other scientists to scream and beg for their lives. "_**Shut up...Where's mendoza?"**_ She sneered, as she raised a weapon to both of their necks.

"We, we don't know!" One exclaimed.

"Please don't do this!" the second begged.

Vanessa inched the blades closer, taking one step towards them she lowered her voice. _**"I'm not going to ask again, where did mendoza go?"**_ She glared, the scientists eyed each other in farewell.

"He left somewhere, said he-he" One paused.

"Said he was tired of this, that the isotopes were becoming nothing to him. So he just... just l-left, he never even gave us notice about it" the second one finished.

Vanessa's eyes had become crimson as she yelled, slashing their necks then stabbing their faces repeatedly. She cursed Mendoza, yelled in fury that he wasn't here. He wasn't there when Issac died, he wasn't there when Eliza conducted the tests, he was starting to become quite distant when her first mission was about to begin, she had a premonition about this, but avoided it.

Why did she avoid it?

Why didn't she do anything to help Issac?

Her being there only made her powerless, watching him die was like watching her only family fade away.

All she knew was that she was losing her mind in the fury of insanity, of loss and despair, she needed to eliminate this pain, this agony...And she knew the only way she could. She set fire to the whole building, everything..even the dead comrades and the scientists. _Everyone would disappear for now...she would just go back and be silent about this whole thing. If people questioned, let them question. She wouldn't answer, couldn't answer._

She glanced down at the rubble as the flames caused the columns to collapse, the roof capsize into the structure, she scratched her clothes and smeared herself in blood to make it seem like she barely made it out alive, she even caused a few scars on her back and cut a thin line across her cheek. When she seemed qualifiable for leaving, she turned from her past and walked back to the base, passed the boulder and the dead general, stopping, she bent down and tore off fabric from his clothes with his insignia on it. _To prove your dead bastard... _She turned back to see the smoke tower in the sky, the surroundings started smelling like death and forest dew mixed together.

This day would forever be her little secret, she knew she would do this again.. but not for satisfaction... No, she would do this again for more.. but would she need a reason?

_Never..._


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivals and Leagues

Red-haired Raven

**Chapter 2: Arrival's and Leagues**

_Are you alright? Are you hurt?_

Shut up...

_"Isotope 0-444 can you hear me?"_

_...He was a good guy, he would have loved this memento_...

All of you...

_Congratulations, Your now a certified General..._

Why?

What do you want from me?

Why do you keep insisting to know me?

Can't you see that I don't want you to see who I truly am?

Please...just please,

Leave me alone.

_"General? This is fellow commander Ian 0-217, The chief has admitted a few other fellow newborn Gen. 2. We need to assist and inform them of what is needed."_ She felt herself waking instantly, turning to the communicator screen that showed the man's face, "**Understood, will head there as soon as possible. Keep the runts at bay until further notice...and Commander, wipe that foolish grin. We all want a damn rain check, but the Doctors officially advised against it."** Vanessa leered at Ian, who exclaimed in sarcastic shock, before closing the screen.

She leaned back against her chair in confusion, the dream she had still lingered on her mind bothering her. The memories were starting to grow dim, since the sudden massacre three years ago, the one she caused. The only thing she remembered was that her mind suddenly blacked out. The whole feeling from her friend's death caused her to tremble with deep rage, the aura around her darkened to an undescribable color, she still pondered the thought of whether or not it was humane or inhumane, either way...she knew it happened. There was no way to change that feeling...

Rising from her chair, she headed to the developmental chambers. Over the past two years, the programmers started deciding to upgrade the number of isotopes, they wanted to create new isotope kids from old DNA collected from former Generation 1's.. Some were successful, others failed to see results. Just this past week over thirteen were developed, Vanessa was about to meet five new developments.

_She wasn't exactly thrilled..._

When she first entered the room, the teenagers stared at her, synchronized and in wonder. They took in her commanding aura and sat up straighter in their seats. "**Ok, so your the new bunch huh?"** They all nodded in agreement, as they stated their names.

Angel, Beatrice, Marvin, Tommy, and Steve. When she asked for their identificational codes, they blanked and bowed their heads in confusion. _They obviously don't remember yet..._Her brow twitched as Ian entered the room, and stared at the isotopes.

"_Looks like you met the lazy bunch!"_ He chuckled patting her shoulder in satisfaction, but Vanessa just glared at him, watching his cocky attitude change to serious almost instantly.

She turned from the obnoxious comrade to the recruits, eyeing them sincerely in the eye, motioning with her finger for their attention. "**All right then, you five will come with me to the testing area. Don't raise your hand just yet Angel, these tests will determine whether your worth the efforts of even watching over...nevertheless live.."** She whispered the last quietly, as she watched their deer-in-headlight expressions change to instant and nervous wrecks.

_Pathetic amateurs..._

Sighing, the words still fresh on her mind, she turned and walked out, hearing their footsteps quietly follow hers. Vanessa knew that they spent most of their unatural lives in that small room, she slowed her steps as she took in their amused feelings, the wonders of being there, and the excitement and anticipation of being marked as "Unique" or "Weird". Their thoughts suddenly poured in.. mixed in with auras. She found herself suddenly biting her lip in anger, she felt guilty at that moment, for she remembered she was once like them. Back when she only knew of innocence and strength, not agony and weakness.

It had been a while, yet those fresh memories where she was introduced to war, never faded, the screams never left. His eyes never blinked again.. Her memories fading and going black...

_"Ma'am...? are you alright?" _A hand passed across her face as she was abruptly brought back from her mind. The young isotope Beatrice stared up at her in confusion, the others were just simply staring. She didn't even notice she had stopped walking, her eyes turned from glassy to alert as she moved the girl aside and continued walking past the others, the flush already began to fade as she called for the elevator.

**"Isotope-0566, you will not advise me as **_**ma'am.. **_**Its General-0444, otherwise known as isotope-0444.. if you even dare to address me as **_**Ma'am **_**again, i'll make sure that your days here will be known as hell."** She turned sharply to face the youngling, who only gasped in shock and disapointment, eyes averted from her face as she gave only the smallest of acknowledgements. Vanessa knew this was the way she had to treat them...however, deep down it still felt so wrong for her to do so..

It reminded her of the abrupt manner scientists had treated her when she was transfered to European-asia Monarch's headquarters, the current place in which she resides. It was three months ago, yet it still felt so... unknown. Her room was vacant, only having recently supported a table and chair, and her bed..the communicator was lying on the wooden front of the desk, just where she always left it. The food was strangely healthy, and the training arenas were always crowded with newbies..They said that former generation 1's would train and rest up for analyzing..only to die once they were injected with the 'disease'. Those few who had survived, such as her; would be driven straight into a coma..there were volunteers..there were forced applicants...but they were all still damned.

However...

Those who indeed died became a problem..

That was why the isotopes were created..one act of foolish scientific play of god, became the game that thousands died from. Innocent lives who only wanted to prove their worth, who wanted not only the riches, but the ability of doing something to help a governmental effort.

What a foolish thought...

To protect and unite seemed like such a hypocritical statement to her, she didn't seem to care anymore. It was like she had lost faith in what she did..Only to be proclaimed as a prototype, a number.

A tool...

The elevator beeped, stopping on the destinational floor. The doors opened into another vast hallway, this one seemed much more different than the rest. Vanessa had only traveled through this hallway three times..three she still despised even now. Her head began pulsing as she took in the automatic selfish air of disguise. The young isotopes were lead into the waiting room, where there were machines that surveilled them, scientists scanned their databases and vitals.

While they were occupied, Vanessa sat down in front of them and transferred calming auras to the five. Angel, Steve, Tommy and Marvin all shook surprisingly at the new feeling, eyeing Vanessa with somewhat new respect. Beatrice was crying softly.. Her distant sadness of depression of being shouted at faded away to a new understanding. It felt like they were begining to accept what they were being forced into..The young iso'ed-children all nodded serenely and fell silent, awaiting the orders. The scientists began calling their names, asking them all to change into hospital gowns. There was barely any eye-contact, as regulations had stated.

Vanessa watched as all five were taken into another small room, the only glimpse she had were of beds attached to IV's. The judgement room..'_that it was enough to make one sick_.' She remorsed, rising from her seat and headed out the room, straight throught the dim-lit hallway into the elevator again. When the doors opened she came face-to-face with Ian, talking to a pale young lady with emerald eyes. She had seen this one before, they said her name was Nina-0246, she was quite the chaotic venom..Literally. She had been brought in from the Northern American base, stating that _**"It was boring there, no one wanted anything to do with me, all accusing me of something.." **_Somehow Vanessa had a funny feeling about her, and knew somehow this wouldn't be the only time they'd meet.

In unspeakable silence, they stared. Forgetting her comrade was even there, Vanessa raised a brow in daring the Venom-sprite to attack. She could feel a nonchalant glare emerge from within her, but her facial features never gave her away.

It were foes like these that gave Vanessa enough adrenaline to smite them. But that would have to wait for another time, when fingers flailed in her view, she relaxed herself. She had been completely unaware that during the whole exchange, her eyes and being were dissolving, creating yet again another unknown aura. _Something about this girl brought it about..But what had it been?_

Ian came into her view then, shaking her slightly as she recomposed herself. Nina had disapeared. _"Vanessa? What was that about?" _he declared, his hands turned upright in confusion. Seeing this she turned her head and chuckled. If there were over-dramatical isotopes in this base she'd meet; then Ian was one of them. **"The girl obviously had an itch, she seemed likely to attack.." **Vanessa turned to face him, her face cleared of sarcastic laughter.

She didn't want his response.

Shoving him to the side, she proceeded towards the elevator. The doors almost closed when they were abruptly pushed away by his hands, his face mad like before. "Whether she had indeed attacked, which she didn't, it doesn't give you the right to be so disrespectful to new _Lieutenants." _Moving his hands away, he never turned his gaze away from hers as the doors closed her in.

She could feel her brain slowly process the words, but her fists were clenched in hatred. iLieutenant? How dare someone like her be called lieutenant? /i She gritted her teeth. The suspicious auras she felt back there weren't even that of a sane woman...more like murderous.. She's the exact probable amount of evil shaped into an isotope. And she had just been named her leader.

Vanessa screamed, the lights flickering overhead as the tests below were starting to commence.

News had started to pour in from the other facilities. Apparently in the australian headquarters, there had been another breach. The Isotopes were having a hard time, but managed stopping the intruders from taking the base for the third time. The name of this Group?

The Jvstice had traveled into the future using the Orez portal, there they created war machines. They were used in annihilating isotopes and drawing them back, giving them some chances in attack. When the machines were first used, they annihilated a small base off the coast of Europe. It had surprised us all..

Ever since we'd been at war...

Halogens...

And now Jvstice..

Damn it all...

We need to think of something _soon..._


	3. Chapter 3: Declan

Red-Haired Raven

**Chapter 3:Declan**

Footsteps echo, the ground flooded with water as people ran away from the collapsed water tower. The remnants of the hold fell under a metallic claw that struck the ground, crushing the few remains left. "Hold steady! We mustn't let them breach!" One isotope screamed, as a sudden dent appeared on the War Machine, causing it to collapse down upon them. Minutes seemed to pass, when a girl abruptly emerged from its side, a mace in hand. Others had been injured or killed, but some sent the enemies back, securing another victory for the Isotopes.

From the monitor in the Control room, they cheered instantly. Even in her chambers she heard their rants and cheering. She heard herself sighing with dismay, she wasn't fairly surprised. In fact, she was becoming tired of hearing the overly successful campaigns sometimes, but that didn't stop the commanders. She had stored the crystal-like orb in her hands with her aura skills, creating a soft illusionistic view, surprising even Vanessa from its aesthetic value. She couldn't stop staring in wonder. This was one of the fewest improvements she made while using her powers, soon she'd probably create illusions using both a little of her mental abilities and aura detection, into creating a more successful manipulation.

But that was a hopeful wish she'd have to pursue, for when an isotope was created, it was strictly forbidden to gain other varieties of power, For there always needed to be a balance of power for each individual, too much and the isotope became too evil, too little….

Then they'd be useless…..

However, of course, there had been a report of one who could "Borrow" powers from others, but for a limited amount of time. She was Xaina-033, _"The queen of thieves."_ You get what it means, although her side effects could disable the victims. They weren't hurt…much.

It was around 2073, the winter snow had slowly faded, revealing mush grounds across the base. Young generation two's had been slowly dreading this day, the fascination of snow was amusing. But they were also piqued to begin training again. There was of course a brief week of new info. The halogens were acting up, the jvstice were retreating from locations in Canada, Europe, Australia. Commanding units were to maintain alert, While generals and isotopes were given days in between for training.

Everyone was on full alert, to a point where they were bringing in more generals from the islands near Europe. The Scientists even created more generation two's, even starting the ridiculous theory of creating Gen 3.

Vanessa grumbled, thinking of Dramatic Ian protesting about developing more improved weapons for Generation One. "To establish us as still the better, than the rest." He exclaimed they were having lunch with others. Some had agreed upon his request, creating a mini riot. When they reached the research labs the scientists turned them away. Vanessa had to admit she enjoyed watching the sadness erupt on his face, and glad the scientists kicked his ass, for she would've been glad to have done it herself.

She found herself thinking from time to time about her past. Who she'd been, why her parents left her here, and who were they? She even found herself hating what they did, leaving her vulnerable and alone… Or if they didn't know she was there.

_"Darling, come here please?"_ He stared at her, waiting for a response. All he could see was a young girl of 16, _his _daughter stare back with a spacious look in her eyes.

The man became instantly annoyed, she was being a little disobedient now and then. But for her to misbehave right now just made him angry. He walked up to her sitting form, stared her down, and watched quietly as the empty glance changed into the same old question again, the one that always had her look sad.

**"Why was I adopted?"** She asked.

He only smiled, _"My child, I am your father, whether biologically or not. There was no mistaking that when I adopted you, for I fell in love with your innocence. The beautiful woman I knew you'd become." _

**"Who am I though? Surely I had another name? Why won't you tell me? I have a right-"**

_"That right, I'm afraid is not of your worth yet Vanessa. You are one of the known rare. You have exceptional potential that even we still need to learn about." _

**"But that's not…"**

_"What? Fair? Open your eyes child, know that I'm simply trying to protect you. If you knew how good you have it right now, we wouldn't be having this discussion. Clear your mind young Red-raven, forget about your past and go forth into the program I have prepared for you…I did create you, and I could destroy you so easily, Do you understand?" _He shouted, glaring at her.

**"….yes" **

_"Yes?"_

**"..I understand, Father Mendoza..."** she stated, turning sharply around, heading back into her chambers.

The memory had been abrupt, but that was enough to have her fuming. It took her two minutes exact, but she managed to relax her clenched fists, her ragged breathing calmed, almost becoming instantly quiet.

_Damn you old man, why? What exactly were you trying to hide from me? Is there more to me than I know?_ She questioned. A flashing screen out the corner of her eye caught her in midthought; she noticed it was a brief message.

*General-0444, Please report to the hangar with the others for immediate briefing.. The new recruits have just arrived.* -Lieutenant-0212.

She read the report twice, noting a little discomfort and impatience in its lettering. _ Typical men, always ready to pound chests with the new arrivals, it was just another unnecessary competition for them. _

Turning towards the doors she grimaced, thinking what exactly would happen if indeed there were a pathetic competition, but though, perhaps there could've been those who wouldn't... She kept the thought in mind as she packed up the orb, watching it turn white once more. Walked out the doors of her room and be followed by others into the assigned elevators.

The music was annoying; it had no rights to them. Playing classical music when you're about to be spoken to was a horrible idea. It would merely get stuck in your head. It continued to play as the isotopes made their way into the hangar. The vast room was filled with transport helicopters, and medical trucks. There was weaponry, missiles adorning the walls. Motivational posters showing ridiculous quotes, but Vanessa couldn't blame them. They indeed did help sometimes.

The generals started pouring down the staircases, not even looking but remembering exactly where they needed to go. The lines were all arranged in 4x6, and isotope generals were told to stay standing the whole time. This meeting was indeed very serious, she noted. For they even moved the machine-gun copters that usually rested in the center of the hangar.

She stayed where she was, watching everyone else head to their designated line spots. She groaned when she observed that her spot wasn't taken, it never was. It was just there, waiting for her occupancy. She had no choice but to follow its order, she took the staircases by two, nearing her spot. She looked once again around her, realizing that she was one of the few that still didn't stand still. She wanted to have them, wait. But that wouldn't have been fair.

Just as she got there, the main commanding lieutenant came out of the elevators behind the generals. His complexion looking amongst one of the exhausted few, his hair already gray with pride. He looked like any old grandpa, except this one was always commanding and restraining. Instead of the usual, drool-over-face elder. He stared intently at random individuals, giving them frightening and scared expressions.. It seemed a while before he reached the electronic podium. His voice sounded alert, yet grateful.

**"Good evening fellow Generals, tonight we have gathered not to alarm you, but to group you into teams. The isotopean armies are starting to grow rather restless; most are entering battles without strategies against the Jvstice, and the wretched halogens. Commander Reik and i-" **Standing next to Commandant Lieutenant Miles, was a younger man, ruby beads of hair shone under the lights. What Vanessa found quite interesting, was that he had a glass eye, and another of hazel gray iris. They almost practically looked the same, so it had an illusion of seeing straight into someone's soul.

She found that rather interesting.

**"...Have been discussing this topic on several ocassions, and so we have contacted other sister bases nearby. New Generals have arrived from Ireland, Greenland and Sweden. We still haven't had contact in Rome, or Bordeaux. The situations there are quite unknown. Getting back to the topic at hand, these fellow men have been briefed on the situation, however. We have assigned groups ranking from the top few, to the weak**. He paused suddenly, staring at the second line, staring hard at Vanessa and the guy next to her. She was slowly taken aback from this action, but realized the man behind her coughed rather suddenly..

He had been injured in the previous attack near the base, but that battle was briefly won. The Halogens disappeared, everything seemed fine. Only a few had been seriously injured. Isotope-155 was one of them..Now he was falling to his knees, his hands embracing his abdomen in serile pain.

The medics jumped towards him, clearing the few who got in their way. Vanessa knew from experience not to jump in. Some situations had to be solved by themselves..This guy didn't really stand a chance..She felt his dying aura.

She was surprised...what was occuring... it didn't even faze her...

She only stared at Commandant Miles in expectation of his next words..But he only lowered his head in grief. _...Miles knows of events that happen in the future, one of our few mental qualified in doing so._ She sighed unexpectedly. The Commandant whispered a soft prayer to himself before he raised his head, Composure still dominant in his features. Vanessa on the other hand, was pushed back into her spot by the other generals. The spot beside her now empty.

She didn't turn to look, the sight would always be engraved in her memory anyways.

Miles led the group in a brief two-minute silence for the comrade. Then directed his hands towards the doors behind the rows, In one brief gesture, mechanical gears opened the closed gates.

Behind them stood 32 Men who looked alert and commanding. In synchronization they all walked in, All were obviously different from their French counterparts.

Vanessa didn't even notice the Commandant introduce them all, she only gazed upon them, her scanning aura only collected pure loyalty, yet intimidation. Other few gave off surprised expressions when their gazes fell on her.

She couldn't blame them, she was but one of the few women who stood on the lines. It seemed this situation was a little sexist.

**" We hope you all can begin your assigned tasks as soon as now the halogens aren't going to just let us barge in on their parade."** Miles said, quoting an old saying from the 21st century. Raising his hand in a salute, he was responded with complimentary salutes. The women had their hands closed over their hearts, bowing their head in respect. Even if it seemed essential, paying your respect to the commandant was always different.

After the farewells were concluded, several scientists and Lieutenants headed towards the Generals, each repeating a name and the group members they would be assigned with. Vanessa vaguely noticed the strengths in the groups. The scientists had grouped Veterans with the recruits. Each consisted of mental, physical and Elemental skill.

She found herself walking towards one of the scientists, curiosity led her through the massive crowd that started to gather all around her. Her hand was reaching one of them in question, when a familiar hand clasped hers and pulled her off to the side. Brows raised, she followed the tugging until she felt her body tense from the sudden release of her hand.. **huh? **She muttured quietly, looking in front of her in sudden alert.

_"Well, Well, Well...If it isn't Vanessa!"_ Someone said behind her, causing her instincts to turn in a high-kick against her target, only to have it abruptly blocked by her blonde-haired male friend. Turning to face him, she could only read the familiar Cockiness it held, followed by laughter. _"Nice one there General!" _He shouted, turning a few heads in their general direction. A few chuckled, others just turned back to their groups, sensing child's play in the room. Vanessa sneered at him, until he lowered her foot. Straightening herself up she turned to head back to the scientists...

And came face to face with a Ghost.

She instantly felt both her heart and lungs drop in her chest. The _face_...

_Isaac?.._She thought sadly, her face must have dropped deep into the depression she felt too long ago. But remembering herself, she composed it.

The complexion was a little rugged tan, if not a little light. So he had to be Irish, About age 25, if not 29. The Black hair and muscular tones to his body and face instantly described him as an experienced Trainee. If not general. But this familiarity reminded her so much of _Isaac_. The only family she had before he'd died, right in front of her eyes. He couldn't have been saved. Her thoughts turned to perhaps preservation into a Gen 2? She remembered hearing something about it. But wasn't that a rumor? Shaking her head in confusion she realized she was softly gasping and facing his feet, the stranger only gave her a confused glance, briefly letting a little compassion emerge from his person, only to recede into surprise once he saw her full featured face.

_"Do you know this Guy Vanessa?"_

Turning to face a concerned Ian, Vanessa felt herself stutter, her eyes almost blank..

_" General-0125, O'shea Declan. and you Miss?" _He said suddenly, causing her to face him again in surprise. His voice had a luke-warm kindness to it.

**"...General 0-444, Vanessa.. Listen, I-I'm sorry you just reminded me of, a fellow comrade of mine. Forgive my rude behavior..T-this is no way to be introduced.."** She shouted rather quickly. But she felt herself being rewarded with a small smile, his eyes seemed to glow a soft blue-hazel color.

_" Please, no apologies. We have merely met.. It was quite astounding though, you seemed so uptight just now. In fact, when I first entered the room with the other recruits. I immediately became aware of your eyes following my fellow comrades in. It wasn't an intrusive stare, but one of curious excitement was it not? Forgive me if it sounds offensive. Besides I think very highly of you, Your skills have been rendered as highly effective in the manipulating department. And Ian here has the ability to Manipulate and create Earth-ridden weapons. am I right? Aye, I don't exactly remember. But I am definitely delighted to be here, and glad to be working with both you and Vanessa."_ Declan proclaimed, slapping Ian's back in joy, finishing his speech with a teasing wink at her.

Despite her efforts, a small flush of red emerged along the dip of her cheekbones, the mentioning of her name on his lips seemed so natural, it devastated her.

Ian flushed with appreciation, motioning for declan to follow him. Earlier she'd overheard they were going to tour the building with the other recruits. However, the recognition in O'shea's face of Issac was too much for her to bear...

**"Excuse me.."** she whispered, her voice barely a whisper as she darted past them.

She could only hear their slight protests as she raced up the stairs, heading into the elevator and slammed the elevator door button to close. Pure isolation felt like relief right now...

_Issac_

_Declan_

Both almost had the same personality, yet both were so different. Were they related?

Vanessa felt the startling rumble of the elevator ascending, then leaning against the wall she felt her desperate agony rising with the elevator. She couldn't help but feel like a joke, she was a psychologic Isotope, she knew how to deal with these certain situations..But she still suffered her own personal demons. Ones that not only affected her emotions, but her heart as well.

It was too much to bear, but she needed to resolve them.

Question was how exactly...

The elevator started playing its music through the speakers, as the sudden realization hit her.

Besides from the crappy elevator music, she could hear her pulse slowly decrease into relaxation. _Coming to think of it...there was one thing that did separate them..When we were younger the things we commited were of mischiveosity. Minutes before, Declan produced auras of discipline and something else that didn't seem there, but then again maybe it was hidden? He seemed like simply wanting to help others. So different from him, so.._Vanessa turned and hid her face in shock as the sudden blush protruded from her cheekbones. The theory stuck with her for now..

The theory that indeed she wasn't going insane.

It was a sweet feeling, this emotion. However, that changed when the elevator doors opened, to find him barging inside the compartment with her. Pressing the button for the doors to close, he turned to see the guard just outside of them. She had a face of shock, _wasn't he with Ian? What's he doing here?_ Her flush turned into rage, glaring at his back. She turned to the elevator controls to see if she'd been hallucinating, but the door control was indeed glowing. "_Sorry about that lass, I didn't mean to startle you. Better yet, I want to thank you for opening the doors a second ago there..excuse me for a sec."_ He turned around to face the door as crude words were exchanged between the barrier, Declan sarcastically boasting about the guard's mother never even finishing him in bed, which brought upon more vicious pounding from the outside of the closed doors.

She only raged further in anger as she absorbed his words. Vanessa couldn't believe this, He had just called her lass. As if they've never met exactly five minutes before this...

So much for her previous theory...

The elevator started another ascend, as Vanessa pounded the emergency stop button, hearing the gears grind in protest. **"Declan O'shea, A general such as yourself shouldn't be behaving in this manner, so stop acting so childish!"** she shouted, only to have him face her in alarm. She barely managed to hear a grunt emerge from his person as she exposed the hidden blade behind her back at his heart in warning. Declan mistook its notice, assuming a wolf-style martial stance. His gloved hands produced claws that extended from within them, specialized to look like an Alpha's.

_"This is unexpected, I must say your not indeed the aviary Red-raven i've heard so much about.." _He declared, casually inching close to her.

The action only had her side-stepping, exposing the other blade she had. In the small compartment elevator, there really wasn't much room for error. **"I was never a raven, Mendoza only gave me that damn name, knowing I would hate it." **She replied, watching his expression change into surprise. "_Mendoza huh? THE mendoza who betrayed us, bringing upon the halogens?"_ he stepped closer, almost blocking her way to flee and trapped her in the corner.

She felt miserable, dropping her guard. **"I don't even know, or remember such a name.."** She glared, which had him backing away. He walked out of the elevator and onto the roof of the building.

She followed suit and blocked his escape. **" Now tell me, why aren't you with General Ian?" **She asked again. _"That's because he's my Doppelganger..."_ She heard next to her, turning she saw Declan and Ian next to him, both staring in wonder at the scene before them. Gasping, she turning back and forth between both Declan's. The one, who instantly relaxed his stance, dissolved and slithered back towards the previous Declan becoming vapor and becoming absorbed. Watching with slight awe, Declan stared at the ground for a brief moment before staring in surprise, then pity at Vanessa.

Due to the events, Vanessa simply wanted to sit and rest. But Ian gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder, his communicator in hand. _"I've been looking all over for you Vanessa, I just received news from Commander Reik that we've been promoted to Lieutenants. Hold on, not done..He wants to see us right away, briefing on a special mission for us."_ He said, smiling like Annie, when she was adopted at the end of that classical film.

Declan smiled and laughed. _"Well, looks like we'll have to celebrate this special occasion, later..."_Opening the door to the elevator once again as Ian waltzed right on in, caught in his own world. Vanessa still glared and shook her head, barely believing what just happened. She almost practically spilled her guts back there, it was careless..

But a hand appeared before her, in its palm held the words:

_**"You are who you want to be,**_

_**Don't let a name change that."**_

Surprised, she glanced up and examined his eyes. A small sincere smile escaped his lips, his palm closed into a "I will never share a secret" point on his mouth. She exhaled quietly, watching him follow after Ian and begin chatting up a storm.

**_'How did he-?'_ **She began, only to shake the thought away. A stinging sensation in her heart caused her to smile for the first time in a while, walking into the elevator with hope, and maybe even admiration for her new comrade...


End file.
